mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Super Smash Flash 2)
Mega Man is a playable veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Mega Man's moveset a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his games. His appearance consists of custom-made sprites based on his appearance in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] with him receiving some attacks of his moveset from said game but also including some moves not present in the latter. Mega Man is currently ranked 19th of B tier on the tier list; a small drop from his 18th-place position of B tier last tier list. Mega Man has good combo ability, a good projectile game, good reach in the majority of his attacks and kill moves in his down smash, up and back aerial, up tilt, a fully charged Mega Buster and Crash Bomber when near a blast line. Mega Man's strong array of projectiles gives him decent approach options and allows him to gain some stage control. However, Mega Man is susceptible to combos and chain grabs, due to his above average weight and his status as a high faller. His recovery is predictable and if the opponent knows how it works could put Mega Man in a bad situation. His plasma shots also do not make his opponents flinch which worsens his approach game and gives him no safe options to stop his opponents from gimping his recovery, without cancelling the move. The majority of his projectiles are predictable and can be bypassed or reflected by those who read his movements correctly. Mega Man's cons slightly overshadow his pros, putting him on the lower end of mid tier. Mega Man appears to have a small player base and has poor representation in online tournaments. The few Mega Man players do not actively participate in tournaments. The few that do normally do not take high placements in tournaments. Attributes Mega Man is a projectile centered character with great zoning capabilities. He has a great projectile game with having various projectiles in his special moves. He also has some disjointed range in some of his attacks while can help him space out his enemies. He has reliable finishers in his forward smash, down smash(the strongest down smash in the current demo), back air, initial part of up air, up tilt, fully charged Mega Buster, Crash Bomber and back throw. He has a spammable projectile in his uncharged Mega buster which he can use to projectile camp and to rack up damage. He can use Wheel Cutter to gimp his opponents recovery or to gain some stage control. He can use Black Hole bomb to hold his opponent in place so he can attack them. Super Arm has good priority in the move and does splash damage when broken. He can use Crash Bomb to KO his opponents after a combo. He has a reflector in Proto Shield which he can use to counter his opponents camping while being able to camp himself. Mega Man has a decent grab and throw game, possessing the sixteen longest grab in the current demo. He can use up throw to start combos, but he has to read the opponent's D.I. correctly. Forward throw can be used to set up early edge guards. Back throw can be reliable finisher at high percents when near the ledge. Down throw does not provide much follow ups unless the opponent rolls toward the player. However, Mega Man's above average weight and being a high faller makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. His best KO moves are projectiles which can put him in a bad position if the opponent has a reflector. His recovery is very exploitable if the opponent knows how it works and can trick the player into canceling the move before they can get back to the stage. Also his plasma shots do not make his opponents flinch which greatly worsens his approach game and makes his recovery even more risky since he can not protect himself. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Changes from v0.9a Mega Man has received a mix of buffs and nerfs. He has been nerfed in his approach options and his recovery. He has been buffed in some of his KO options. However, Mega Man is seen as a less effective character. He benefits from the lower hitstun of the demo by being less susceptible to chain grabs and still being able combo decently.s Ground attacks * * * ** Aerial attacks * * Grabs and throws * * * Special moves * ** * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history In tier lists for demo v0.6; Mega Man was ranked 7th of D tier on the first list and ranked 6th of B tier on the second list. On tier lists for demo v0.7; Mega Man was seen as a top-high tier character where he ranked 4th of A tier on the first list and 6th of B tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; Mega Man was seen as a low tier character ranking 17th of D tier. Mega Man would return to being seen as top tier character in demo v0.9a where he ranks 7th. However, in demo v0.9b would see Mega Man ranking 27th in C tier, returning him to a being low tier character. Due to the changes in the metagame would see Mega Man rising to 18th place of B tier on the second tier list of v0.9b, where he is seen as a mid tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Smashville Beta 4.png|Mega Man facing off against on Smashville. Sandbag soccer.png|Mega Man, along with , and playing Sandbag Soccer. P & MM.jpg|Mega Man using down tilt near on Nintendo 3DS. MM_Fire.png|Mega Man using his forward tilt on Skull Fortress. Notice the new effects. MegaManUsmash.png|Mega Man using his new up smash on Skull Fortress. MegaManDsmash.png|Mega Man using his new down smash on Skull Fortress. MegaManDtilt.png|Mega Man using his new down tilt on Skull Fortress. MegaNair.png|Mega Man using his new neutral aerial on Skull Fortress. Artworks Megamanbig.gif|Mega Man's first line art in the DOJO!! Old mega man sprite.gif|Mega Man's pixel art from v0.9a. MM PA.png|Mega Man's pixel art from v0.9b. Designs MM OS.png|Mega Man's old sprites, used from demo v0.5b to v0.9b. Trivia *Originally, Mega Man X, which was first playable in Super Smash Flash, was meant to return instead of the actual original blue bomber. He would had used his "Model X" design from the Mega Man ZX series. *After the "Model X" Mega Man X got replaced with the classic Mega Man, his old appearance consisted of ripped straight sprites from Mega Man 7. *Mega Man and Sora, in v0.7, were the two characters who could switch their standard special move. However, in v0.8a, Sora's down special move became Thundaga, while Mega Man's Weapon Change remained until Beta, where it was replaced by Water Wave. *Mega Man along with , , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Mega Man along with , Zero Suit Samus and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Mega Man and Black Mage have normal attacks that act as projectiles. In Mega Man's case his standard attack, forward smash and up aerial. *Although Mega Man could be considered a newcomer in SSF2, he is technically a veteran, since Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U came out before the full version of SSF2 was even released. *Mega Man, along with Jigglypuff, , , and , is one of the few characters who don't clap in the versus results screen. In Mega Man's case, he explodes in the fashion of being defeated in his game series. *Mega Man's side special move was originally supposed to be Quick Boomerang, but it has turned his standard attack. Category:Veterans Category:Starter characters Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series